This project will specifically address delays in early literacy and fundamental motor skill development as being two important factors that impact school readiness (Engle & Black, 2008). It will examine the effectiveness of the Reading and Motor Program for Preschoolers (RaMPP), an integrated curricula model designed to improve child outcomes in early literacy and fundamental motor skill development. Two primary research questions will be addressed: (1) To what extent does the RaMPP intervention impact letter knowledge, phonological awareness, and fundamental motor skill development of Head Start preschool children relative to Head Start business-as-usual instruction? and (2) To what extent are the intervention effects on children's literacy and motor outcomes impacted by child-level characteristics (age, race, gender, attendance, and minority language status)? The data analysis using Hierarchical Linear Modeling (HLM) will account for nesting of the data in center and classroom to examine intervention effects on child literacy and motor outcomes. Additionally HLM will enable estimation of the separate effects of child age, gender, race, minority language status, classroom, and the treatment condition on outcomes at posttest. Descriptive and correlational statistics will also be included.